Frappé du sceau de l'interdit
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Le deck interdit à été volé et libéré de son sceau ! Le monde du Vanguard va connaitre des heures sombres. L'équipe championne en titre va devoir sauver le monde une nouvelle fois de la folie d'un combat de la première génération, aidé d'une jeune femme fortement liée à Aichi... Attention YAOI à venir !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tsuki m'appartient mais pas Atem ni les persos de Vanguard ! BOUH ! Trop triste xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ceci est une histoire qui se passe après la saison 3 de Vanguard mais elle ne contient pas de spoiler puisque moi-même n'en suis qu'à la saison 2 de cette série, elle peut donc être lue indépendamment mais à condition d'avoir vu la saison 1 pour comprendre certaines choses. Sur ce, homophobes, passez votre chemin car YAOI ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une main gantée caressa le marbre scellé dans la roche face à elle. La silhouette encapuchonnée fut secouée d'un rire sinistre en suivant les signes du sceau de ses doigts. Après des années de recherches intensives, il l'avait trouvé… Le deck interdit. Il récita alors la formule de descellement qu'il avait en sa possession et le sceau commença à se fissurer avant d'exploser, libérant le deck tant convoité. Il le prit avec révérence en main et le contempla avec une lueur de folie dans ses yeux rougeoyants.

- Enfin, il est à moi ! Préparez-vous manants, à vous incliner devant ma toute puissance ! Surtout… toi, sale arrogante de Maitresse des Magiciens !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire et disparut dans un mouvement ample de cape, laissant derrière lui les débris du sceau.

* * *

Un jeune homme apparu au côté de la silhouette accoudée à la rambarde sur le toit du bâtiment plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Il avait senti le sceau se briser et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

- Il a été volé.

- Je sais…

- On rentre chez toi… ?

- Il va bien falloir.

- Dans ce cas, allons préparer nos bagages.

La silhouette hocha la tête et ils quittèrent le toit. Une fois les bagages prêts, ils se mirent en route pour la ville natale de la fameuse silhouette.

- Je rentre à la maison, Aichi…

_A Suivre... _

* * *

Alors je continue ou pas ? Lâchez vos reviews ! *_yeux de chibi_*


	2. Chapter 2

_Ride 1 : La cousine._

_- Card Capital, vers 16h30...-_

- Magicien Noir du Chaos, attaque des Arts Sombres !

- Damage check…

Kai pesta. Aucun trigger… il venait de perdre en beauté face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit et se leva au moment où Aichi franchit les portes du Card Capital.

- Tsuki !

Tout sourire, le jeune champion se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tendait les bras. Tsuki serra le plus jeune contre elle avec tendresse. Kai sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette vision et fronça les sourcils alors qu'une horrible sensation de déchirure lui lacerait le cœur de part en part. De la jalousie. Voilà ce que c'était… Il détourna les yeux de cette démonstration d'affection flagrante entre les jeunes gens et les autres membres de Q4 qui ne comprenait rien à la situation… Aichi se détacha de la jeune femme sans cesser de sourire et s'adressa à ses amis en restant tout même dans les bras de son ainée qui le couvait de ses yeux identiques aux siens.

- Les amis, voici Tsuki Sendo ma cousine.

- SA COUSINE ?!

Kai écarquilla les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il avait une étrange sensation depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle était la cousine de son ange. Et oui, l'irascible et taciturne Kai Toshiki était raide dingue de son équipier et rival –à savoir Aichi- et il ne le niait pas ! Cependant, il ne montrait rien. Son ange ne semblait pas voir autre chose en lui qu'un ami et un rival de grande valeur. Il en souffrait mais s'efforçait de garder son masque d'indifférence.

La dénommé Tsuki observait le brun depuis que son cher cousin s'employait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment à ses amis. Elle n'était pas dupe et elle avait bien remarqué la petite crise de jalousie du jeune homme lorsqu'elle avait son cousin contre elle. Ainsi, le fameux Kai Toshiki serait amoureux de son petit Aichi adoré ? Intéressant ! La partie de son cerveau réservée aux entremettages s'alluma et se mit à danser la samba. La Reine de la mise en couple était de retour mais elle allait devoir tout observer et analyser avant d'agir. Elle eut un sourire machiavélique en son fort intérieur et détourna les yeux afin de répondre à la question que son cousin venait de lui poser.

- Où est Atem ?

- Il va arriver, il est partit déposer les affaires chez toi le temps que l'on aille dans notre maison.

- Ce sera pour quand ?

- Demain ou après-demain, je pense.

- Oh…

Elle voyait bien que son cher cousin était déçu de ne pas rester avec elle et son chéri un peu plus longtemps alors elle entreprit de le rassurer.

- Hey, Aichi. Notre nouvelle maison est dans le même quartier que la tienne, on se verra tous les jours.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et le lycéen en entendant la nouvelle eut un sourire éclatant qui fit plaisir à tous. Personne dans le groupe n'aimait voir leur petit leader déprimé, c'était un coup à leur porter la poisse ! Ils étaient stupéfait par la force de la jeune femme qui avait réussi à infligé les 6 dommages à Kai en n'en prenant que 2 seulement ! Déjà qu'Emi était elle aussi, une sacré combattante dans son genre, à croire que c'était de famille ! Tsuki laissa son cousin lui présenter ses compagnons de jeux et meilleurs amis qu'elle fut ravie de rencontrer.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous. Appelez-moi Tsuki et surtout ne soyez pas formels je vous prie. Je déteste ça.

Son joli sourire conquit immédiatement tout le groupe. Enfin, presque. Kai fut le seul à rester froid à la douceur de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle se mit à discuter avec tous les compagnons de jeu de son jeune cousin et ce fut environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'un jeune homme à peu près du même âge qu'elle franchit la porte du magasin. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise de soie noire soulignant un torse et des bras puissants roulant sous une peau tannée par le soleil. Sa chevelure relevée parsemée de mèches mauves et blondes dévoilant des yeux améthyste qui s'adoucirent considérablement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la silhouette harmonieuse de Tsuki. La jeune femme sentit le regard posé sur elle et se retourna.

- Atem !

Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux qui la reçu avec bonheur contre son torse et referma ses bras autour de sa taille fine, la serrant contre lui avec douceur. Aichi se leva de sa chaise et courut vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit. Après avoir étreint sa chère et tendre durant quelques minutes, il donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule du plus jeune qu'il aimait comme son petit frère.

- Les amis, voici Atem le fiancé de Tsuki.

- Enchanté ! Firent les adolescents à l'homme qui les remercia et leur rendit leur salut chaleureux. L'étonnement fit rire Tsuki lorsqu'elle annonça qu'Atem était le fils du créateur de Vanguard et son ancien manager.

Sous la demande insistante d'Aichi, la jeune femme entreprit de raconter comment elle et Atem s'était rencontrés. Tous buvaient ses paroles enfin, tous sauf Kai qui lui détaillait le nouveau venu de ses yeux verts. Une aura dorée entourait l'ex-manager et elle était si puissante que Kai sut immédiatement qu'il ne valait mieux pas le sous-estimer. Cet homme était bien plus redoutable qu'il n'en avait l'air… et cela bien plus que n'importe quel combattant qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à présent en mettant Aichi et Tsuki hors de cause.

Atem avait bien sentit le regard du lycéen sur lui. Kai Toshiki… le fameux rival du jeune Aichi et aussi un combattant valeureux. La solitude qui se dégageait de son aura était bien lourde et il comprenait. Avant sa rencontre avec sa belle fiancée, il était exactement comme lui. Il laissa l'adolescent le détailler tout en commentant le récit de sa future épouse.

-_ Dans la soirée…-_

Le couple s'était rendu chez Aichi et avait été accueilli avec joie par la mère et la sœur de celui-ci. Tsuki avait étreint sa tante avec affection, Atem fit de même avec celle qui avait prit soin de la femme qu'il aimait après que celle-ci ait perdu ses parents. La maitresse de maison avait une affection immense pour le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son futur gendre et le jeune homme en question la lui rendait bien en raison de sa situation familiale qui l'étouffait. La mère d'Aichi qui aimait Tsuki comme sa fille lui rappelait sa propre mère lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Atem se sentait aimé et en sécurité au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Aichi était comme un jeune frère et Emi, une jeune sœur que l'ex-manager aimait énormément, les deux jeunes lui rendait également son affection. Tsuki ressentait avec bonheur la tendresse que son amoureux avait pour sa famille et en était très heureuse.

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le jeune couple retrouvant la chaleur du cocon familial avec un plaisir non dissimulé malgré la menace planant sur les combattants Vanguard…

_ A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Qui veut la suite ? *_yeux de chibi tout larmoyants et mignons_*


	3. Chapter 3

_Ride 2 : Tsuki, enseignante._

-_Lycée de Miyaji, le lendemain…-_

Tsuki avait décrochée le poste d'enseignante en arts du jeu et s'occupait exclusivement de la classe de son cousin adoré qui avait sauté de joie en l'apprenant, de la même façon que lui et ses amis Shingo, Naoki, Kourin et Misaki qui venait souvent les voir dans leur classe durant les pauses. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de classe, tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Elle fit de même et se présenta.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Tsuki Sendo –étonnement général et bruit de retournement vers le fond de la classe où Aichi, rougissant était assit- et je serai votre professeur en Art du jeu. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble et surtout, je vous prie de ne pas embêter mon cousin car malgré ce fait, je ne ferai aucune préférence, est-ce bien compris ?

Elle avait parlé avec calme mais le ton polaire de sa voix avait calmé les ardeurs de tous les curieux de la salle. Le cours se fit dans le calme le plus agréable et tous furent captivés par les explications de la jeune femme qui souriait doucement ne manquant pas de croiser les yeux de ses nouveaux amis. Misaki vient les rejoindre vers la fin du cours et Tsuki put discuter avec elle. Les deux filles s'entendaient très bien et le mariage de Tsuki approchant rendait celle-ci assez nerveuse.

Aichi avait été nommé témoin d'Atem et Tsuki finit par demander à Misaki d'être le sien. L'adolescente accepta et ils se retrouvèrent tous après les cours au Card Capital. Aichi accepta le défi lancé par Kamui et Misaki prit place au comptoir. Les combats s'enchainaient et Tsuki s'accouda au mur regardant la nouvelle génération avec un léger sourire teinté de fierté. La relève était assurée et s'était tant mieux. Le vol du deck interdit l'inquiétait mais Atem avait activé ses réseaux afin d'obtenir des informations, cependant cela prendrait du temps et la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire à part veiller sur Aichi et ses amis. Elle avait pourtant des suspicions quant à 'identité du voleur… Mais aucune preuve. Ce combattant… Un rival puissant mais si détestable. L'image de l'homme se dessina dans son esprit et elle frissonna. Elle secoua la tête se débarrassant ainsi de cette répugnante vision et se concentra sur les combats. Kai vient se placer près d'elle. Malgré une certaine jalousie qu'il éprouvait, elle lui semblait gentille et son aura à la fois douce et implacable l'attirait.

- Alors tu es la cousine d'Aichi ?

Tsuki se tourna vers le brun qui venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois depuis la veille. Elle fut surprise mais n'en montra rien. Si Kai faisait un effort, elle en ferait aussi, au fond il lui ressemblait tellement, ce garçon.

- En effet, on est cousins. Mon père était le frère du sien et comme tu t'en doutes nos familles ont toujours été très liées. J'ai héritée des yeux de la famille Sendo…

- J'ai remarqué.

- Hum… Mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion alors qu'ils rentraient d'un voyage d'affaire, j'avais 6 ans. Ma tante qui me gardait à l'époque à immédiatement fait les démarches pour devenir ma tutrice et le juge ne lui a fait aucune difficulté, mes parents l'ayant désignée comme tutrice dès ma naissance s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Quelques années plus tard Aichi et Emi sont venus au monde… J'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir une famille pareille.

La nostalgie s'empara d'elle alors que de nombreux souvenirs se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. Tous comportaient sa petite famille. Seuls ceux avec Atem étaient les plus récents en raison de _cette_ partie de sa vie suivant son enfance qu'elle voulait oublier… Celle où elle avait fait de nombreuses erreurs. Kai voyait bien que quelque chose la perturbait mais il n'insista pas se contentant juste de faire comme Aichi lorsque ses amis avaient du vague à l'âme. Il tendit la main et pressa doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Sans cesser de regarder son cousin et sa cousine –qui venait d'arriver- combattre contre leurs amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme envoya un message à son amoureux.

« _Première journée : super. Etre enseignante, c'est génial_ ! »

« _Je suis content pour toi, mon ange. Tu es la meilleure pour expliquer les choses aux plus jeunes, ma jolie enseignante. _» Répondit son homme.

Tsuki sourit et félicita Aichi qui venait de remporter la victoire contre Shingo. Oui, être enseignante lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

- Folken-sama…

La jeune femme vêtue de noir s'agenouilla devant son maitre encapuchonné qui venait de revenir d'une « promenade » très instructive. Il avait un sourire sinistre collé sur les lèvres. Il avait trouvé de bons combattants et s'en délectait d'avance. Bien que celle qu'il cherchait restait introuvable pour le moment, il allait pouvoir au moins se divertir un peu.

Sortant le deck de sa poche de pantalon, il le regarda avec une lueur de folie dans le regard alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son trône de fer. Un ricanement fit le lever la tête à la jeune femme qui s'inclina avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres régnant dans la pièce. Folken réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'attirer sa proie vers lui… La seconde génération allait souffrir...

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Laissez des reviews et surtout attendez-vous à de sacrés événements !


	4. Chapter 4

_Ride 3 : Le mariage._

_- La veille du jour J-_

Kourin-qui avait fini par devenir proche de notre enseignante favorite- venait d'entrer dans la chambre où la jeune femme essayait sa robe pour le lendemain. Une longue robe blanche aux manches bouffantes, le col souligné de dentelles à l'image de la taille et les poignets. Une splendide robe à tous points de vue… Mais selon la blonde qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité de la future mariée ! Si bien qu'elle était venue arranger le coup… Tsuki l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et prit la boite que son amie lui tendait. Défaisant le ruban, elle l'ouvrit et faillit lâcher la boite. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle regarda son amie souriante puis le contenu de la boite, alternant entre les deux. Elle n'en revenait pas ! La robe rappelait très bien les tenues de ses magiciens et le noir, le blanc comme le gris se mariaient si bien entre eux. Une vraie merveille qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Kourin posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit.

- Considères cette robe comme une participation des Ultra-Rares dans ton mariage.

- Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, tu sais Kourin.

- Non mais nous y tenions, Tsuki. Nous sommes tes amies et pour ce jour si particulier, nous voulions que tu sois la plus belle de toutes.

Au bord des larmes, Tsuki posa la boite sur son lit et vient serrer vigoureusement la blonde dans ses bras. D'abord surprise par ce geste si spontané de la part de l'enseignante, Kourin eut un autre sourire et lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui intimer d'aller se reposer car elle allait devoir péter la forme, le lendemain.

_- Jour J-_

Tsuki était debout depuis quelques heures déjà et le moment fatidique se rapprochait, la rendant si nerveuse qu'elle était incapable de rester assise plus d'une seconde. Les filles étaient venues se préparer chez les futurs mariés tandis que les garçons avaient prit possession de la maison du jeune leader de Q4 pour la matinée.

_- Du côté des filles…-_

Tsuki faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Kourin aidait Misaki à se coiffer tandis que Rekka s'occupait des dernières retouches sur la robe d'Emi. Suiko –déjà prête depuis un bon moment- prit soudainement Tsuki par les épaules, la faisant sursauter et la poussa dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle passe sa robe. Lorsque la jeune enseignante ressortit, les autres filles furent bluffées par le résultat. La robe longue tombant sur les chevilles de la jeune femme était blanche. Le bustier couvert de dentelles noires et grises s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les fines épaulettes elles-mêmes noires soulignées de bandes grises fines assorties aux mitaines de dentelles et au bustier. La traine à l'image d'une cape de magicien était encore attachée à la taille de Tsuki pour le moment. Elle avait également mis des escarpins blancs. Les spectatrices s'extasièrent et firent rougir l'ainée des Sendo qui laissa Suiko l'asseoir à sa coiffeuse afin de lui arrangée sa lourde chevelure sombre. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur-Rekka et Emi- vêtues de la même façon que la mariée s'assirent sur le lit de celle-ci et regardèrent attentivement la plus âgée du groupe donner la touche finale à la tenue de la future épouse dont les mains tremblaient encore. Au fur et à mesure que la coiffure avançait, la jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil frénétique à la pendule. Misaki voyant son amie nerveuse regarda Kourin qui se rendit près d'elle et lui prit les mains entre les siennes afin de la calmer un peu. Tsuki plongea son regard angoissé dans celui-bien plus serein- de son amie et se calma peu à peu. Suiko se recula et Tsuki tourna la tête vers elle. Un chignon ornait son crâne laissant tout le reste de la longueur glisser sur les frêles épaules de l'enseignante et quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage fin. Un maquillage léger était présent. Les yeux bleus de Tsuki avaient été soulignés d'un simple trait de khôl, ses cils maquillés de mascara sombre et ses lèvres très légèrement rosées tout comme ses joues afin qu'elle paraisse bien glaciale.

- Alors ? Demanda Tsuki, un peu gênée des regards brillants de ses compagnes sur elle.

- MAGNIFIQUE ! S'écria Rekka en gesticulant.

- En effet, si Atem ne fond pas immédiatement, je ne m'appelle plus Kourin ! Rajouta la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Rassurée, Tsuki sourit et elles descendirent toutes dans le salon afin d'attendre la limousine mise à disposition pat Takuto qui les attendaient déjà à l'église qu'ils avaient réservés.

_-Du côté des garçons…-_

Pareil que chez les filles, les garçons n'arrivaient pas à rester en place. Même Kai, qui était sans doute le plus zen d'entre eux, semblait nerveux. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un costume tout simple le mettant très en valeur de couleur carmine tout comme Ren qui s'amusait à taquiner Aichi qui avait assortit sa tenue à celle du marié. Celui-ci portant un pantalon blanc strié d'arabesques noires et grises, une chemise noire et une veste à épaulettes possédant également une longue cape sombre assortie à son pantalon. Atem faisait les cents pas depuis un long moment déjà mettant à vifs les nerfs de tous les autres également. Ce fut la pression d'une petite main qui le calma. Aichi –tout aussi nerveux qu'Atem- s'était levé du canapé pour poser sa main sur le bras de son futur beau-frère qu'il sentit se calmé. L'atmosphère s'allégea d'un coup et tous sentirent la pression s'effacer. Kai fixait le leader de l'équipe. C'était à Aichi que ce changement était dû. Le jeune homme avait cet étrange pouvoir de faire changer les gens et de les ramener à leur véritable personnalité. Kai sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsque les saphirs du plus jeune croisèrent ses yeux verts. L'échange visuel dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne partent tous vers la limousine qui venait d'arriver…

_- Plus tard à l'église…-_

Atem attendait sa dulcinée devant l'autel et le prêtre amusé par la nervosité du marié. Prêt de lui, Aichi gardait la tête baissée sous les regards de tous ceux venus assister à la noce. Il connaissait tous ceux de sa génération. La team Caesar était derrière Ren et son équipe discutant tranquillement. Léon et ses partenaires étaient présents tout comme la team Genius comme Shingo et Naoki ainsi que d'autres personnes dont le garçon ne connaissait pas les noms. La mère d'Aichi était rayonnante, assise au premier rang dans sa robe bleue marines. Elle avait élevée Tsuki comme sa propre fille et lorsqu'Atem était entré dans la vie de celle-ci, elle l'avait acceptée et le jeune homme l'avait immédiatement perçue comme une mère.

La marche nuptiale retentie alors et tous se retournèrent afin de voir la mariée. Aichi se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte qui allait s'ouvrir dans quelques secondes et attendit sa cousine qu'il allait mener auprès de l'homme de sa vie. La porte s'ouvrit et Tsuki apparue enfin. Tous eurent le souffle coupé tant elle était belle. La traine avait finalement été détachée et Rekka et Emi la portait entre leurs petites mains. Aichi proposa son bras à la jeune femme qui accepta portant un bouquet de rose dans son autre main. Ils avancèrent vers l'autel, traversant la haie dont le tapis rouge sang était jonché de pétales de roses par la plupart des femmes présentes. Aichi plaça la main de sa cousine sur celle tendue d'Atem et reprit sa place de témoin tandis que Misaki prenait la sienne auprès de la jeune femme tout comme Rekka et Emi qui se placèrent en retrait sans lâcher la traine. Le prêtre entama son discours sur les lois sacrées du mariage puis ce fut aux promis d'échanger leurs vœux.

- Sendo Tsuki, notre rencontre n'a pas été la meilleure. Tu étais seule et aussi froide que la glace. Si intimidante que je n'osai pas t'approcher. Pourtant, lorsque je t'ai vue pleurer après un dur combat que tu avais pourtant rempoter, j'ai compris que cette solitude te rongeait. Le pouvoir que tu gardais en toi, ne m'a jamais effrayé et je t'ai aidée à le maitriser. Tu as toujours été prêt de moi après cela, toujours à me soutenir sans faillir. Plaçant ta confiance en moi malgré tout ce que je te cachais au départ. Lorsque tu as su qui j'étais, j'ai eu peur que tu me rejette mais jamais tu ne l'as fais. Au contraire tu m'as témoigné davantage d'affection. Petit à petit, je suis tombé sous ta coupe. Je t'appartiens depuis le jour où je t'ai déclaré ma flamme le jour de tes 18ans. Ma déesse, ma tendre reine, en ce jour et devant tous, je t'offre cet anneau témoignant de mon amour pour toi.

Emue, Tsuki inspira un bon coup avant de laisser son cœur parler. Elle raconta un peu près la même chose, la peur du rejet à la découverte de ses secrets et de certaines facettes de cette personnalité dont elle avait honte durant ces années. Le bonheur causé par leur rapprochement et les sensations étranges dues aux sentiments amoureux. Puis la déclaration et la construction parfois comique et laborieuse de leur couple avant d'en arriver à ce jour. Elle prit l'alliance que lui remit Misaki et la passa à l'annuaire gauche d'Atem.

- Par cet anneau, Atem Akatsuki, je t'épouse. Je me donne à toi entièrement aujourd'hui et à jamais. Dans la santé comme dans la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, je te jure fidélité et soutien. Je t'offre mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Atem fit la même chose lorsqu'il passa l'anneau que lui remit Aichi à l'annuaire gauche de la jeune femme. Gardant leurs mains jointes, le prêtre les déclara mari et femme. Le marié libéra les mains de son épouse et la prit tendrement contre lui. Il captura tendrement ses lèvres passant sa main gauche dans la nuque de la jeune femme qui passa ses bras autour de son cou en lui rendant son baiser sous les cris, applaudissements et sifflements des invités. Le couple cessa l''échange et quitta l'église sous les pétales de roses lancés par leurs amis. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans la salle louée pour l'occasion. Tsuki se prêta au jeu du lancer de bouquet. Elle fit un clin d'œil de connivence à son mari -qui eut un sourire- avant de tourner le dos aux convives. Elle prit un peu d'élan et lança le bouquet. Un moment de flottement et des cris surprit et quelques éclats de rire retentirent. Tsuki se retourna et faillit éclater de rire comme certains. C'était Kai qui avait attrapé le bouquet ! Tsuki vit alors le regard appuyé du jeune homme envers son cousin qui piqua un fard monumental qui n'échappa pas nullement à Atem. Le marié demanda à son épouse si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Tsuki eut un sourire innocent bien que son regard était brillant de malice et répondit qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

La fête se termina tard dans la nuit et les époux se rendirent aux sources chaudes pour le reste de la semaine comme voyage de noces. Tsuki s'endormait dans les bras puissants d'Atem en songeant à son bonheur. Elle avait décidément beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé l'âme-soeur mais d'après ses observations, elle n'était pas la seule. Son côté entremetteuse allait refaire très bientôt surface afin de rendre son petit Aichi adoré heureux…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Alors vos avis ? Bientôt l'apparition des combattants de la première génération !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Pardon pour le retard mais voici enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture et lâchez des reviews !

* * *

_Ride 4 : Première génération_

_- Un mois plus tard, Card Capital…-_

Tsuki se tenait les cotes et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Aichi avait lui aussi du mal à calmer son fou rire devant la défaite ridicule et écrasante de Morikawa face à Kai. Il était irrécupérable avec son deck composé uniquement de grade 3 et personne n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être amusé par son votrage magistral ce qui ne fit bien sûr nullement plaisir au principal concerné… Tsuki arriva à dominer son fou-rire et regarda tendrement ses nouveaux amis, les yeux brillants et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Malgré son bonheur, un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait toujours… Atem avait entendu ses soupçons par rapport au deck interdit et il n'avait malheureusement pas pu la rassurer elle tombait juste et elle ne pouvait pourtant rien faire sans l'aide des autres membres de la première génération. Gros problème à l'horizon. Tous s'étaient dispersés après leur dernier tournoi et certains avaient disparus sans laisser de traces comme Folken qui était sans doute le plus dangereux de tous.

Tsuki soupira silencieusement et elle se figea lorsqu'une présence malsaine s'insinua dans le magasin.

- Aichi, Kai et les autres derrière moi…

Le ton grave de la jeune femme fit immédiatement obéir les plus jeunes. Elle s'avança davantage, droite et protectrice en avant. Atem n'étant pas présent, elle allait devoir gérer ça, seule. Hane ne devait pas tarder à arriver. La maitresse des Magiciens ayant appelée la jeune femme à la rescousse. Un homme du même âge que la jeune femme entra dans le magasin. Vêtu de la même façon que Ren lorsqu'il était possédé par le Psyqualia. Une longue chevelure ébène tombait sur de larges épaules et encadrait un visage dont les traits acérés étaient accentués par de grands yeux rouges brillant de folie froide et incontrôlable. Son aura était imposante et si étouffante qu'Aichi pâlit brusquement en chancelant. Kai passa un bras autour des épaules de son chef d'équipe pour le ramener contre lui de façon à lui servir de soutien. Tellement mal en point de part cette pression venant de l'homme, Aichi ne fit même pas attention au faite qu'il soit dans les bras de celui qui l'aimait profondément. Tsuki ne sembla pas affectée et resta digne. Un sourire étira les lèvres du nouvel arrivant.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Tsuki. Je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années…

- Plaisir non partagé, Folken.

Les combattants de seconde génération connaissant la réputation du dénommé Folken frissonnèrent d'horreur sans pouvoir se contrôler. Tous ceux-là savaient à quel point cet homme était dangereux. Tsuki fronçait les sourcils et son aura glacée tenait celle-néfaste- de Folken en respect. Celui-ci regarda derrière la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Une silhouette vaporeuse se tenait près d'elle, la protégeant, la soutenant.

- Alors toujours fidèle aux Magiciens à ce que je vois…

Nul ne comprit ce à quoi l'homme aux yeux rouges ne fit allusion sauf son interlocutrice qui eut un sourire matois avant de répondre sur un ton provocant.

- En effet, ils me le rendent bien d'ailleurs. Et toi ? As-tu encore trahi les tiens ?

Aichi sursauta comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Folken avait trahi son clan ?! Voilà pourquoi l'aura de celui-ci était si repoussante. Le Psyqualia du lycéen s'agitait, lui montrant les souffrances que ce combattant infligeait à ses unités. Un mélange de peine et de colère s'empara du jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de soutien de Kai pour se redresser complètement et d'aller se placer aux côtés de celle qui aimait comme une sœur aînée. Tsuki tressailli imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle sentit l'aura tranchante de son cousin se mêler à la sienne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Aichi se tenait –fier- auprès d'elle, fusillant Folken de ses yeux –copies conformes des siens- en serrant les poings. La colère froide qu'elle ressentit au sein de son aura confirma son soupçon. Aichi était fait du même bois qu'elle. Un jeune roi en puissance. Elle était si fière ! Mais cela n'était pas le moment de penser à ce problème de souverain. Folken éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Alors voici ton successeur en tant que Champion de Vanguard ! Ton jeune cousin… Quelle ironie. Cela n'a pas dû te faire plaisir lorsque son « don » s'est emparé de lui.

- Non, en effet mais contrairement à moi, il a eu de l'aide au bon moment.

Kai eut un sourire en coin. Tsuki marquait un point mais le dit Folken n'était pas censé le savoir.

- Cette seconde génération n'égalera jamais la nôtre et tu le sais, Tsuki. Alors tu ferais mieux de reprendre ton titre avant que je ne te le ravisse.

L'épouse d'Atem ne releva pas la pique et se contenta d'un sourire supérieur ponctué d'un rire cynique.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. L'élève surpasse toujours le maitre. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas les sous-estimer.

- Si tu le dis. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour les épargner… D'autant que j'ai en ma possession le moyen pour te faire réagir ma chère rivale.

Le sourire noir de Folken fit se durcir les traits du visage de Tsuki davantage. Elle en était sûre mais elle voulait qu'il le dise ! Elle voulait la preuve même du coupable !

- Tu as volé le Deck Interdit…

- Bingo, ma chère !

Folken se saisit du poignet de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser aérien sur le haut de sa main. Tsuki la retira brusquement en se retenant de le gifler. Elle persifla durement.

- Ne te fatigue pas avec ce genre de manière. Je ne suis pas l'une de tes fidèles et je te signale que je suis mariée alors je te prierai de respecter cela.

- Atem est réellement inconscient de laisser sa femme si belle sans surveillance…

- Il est meilleur homme que toi.

Folken ne répliqua pas et laissa son regard s'attarder sur les protégés de la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous détendeurs d'un sacré potentiel. Surtout les membres originels de Q4… S'il pouvait abattre leur frêle leader, ils ne seraient plus un obstacle dangereux… Le regard flamboyant du brun le figea. Kai n'était pas le genre à baisser les yeux ou à trembler devant qui que ce soit. Il allait devoir se méfier de lui.

Une aura vive et douce s'ajouta. Tsuki porta son regard derrière Folken où un visage familier était présent. Une jeune femme de son âge était accoudée au mur près de la porte d'entrée coulissante. Une chevelure brune brillante effleurant de frêles épaules, des yeux oscillants entre le vert teinté de brun et le brun teinté de vert. Un visage fin et délicat sur lequel un sourire malicieux planait.

- Tu ferais mieux de quitter les lieux, Folken. Même avec ce deck, contre deux combattants de ta génération tu ne feras pas le poids.

La voix cristalline de la jeune femme surprit tout le monde, son regard n'avait rien de doux contrairement à sa voix. Elle défiait Folken de rester, de façon indirecte oui mais elle le défiait tout de même. Sa tunique mauve soulignait autant ses courbes gracieuses que sa petite taille. Tous se rendirent compte qu'il valait mieux ne pas la chercher. Tout comme Tsuki, elle était de la première génération donc elle était redoutable. Tsuki eut un sourire lorsque Folken disparut. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amie qui vient lui sauter au cou. Elles se sourirent et l'atmosphère redevient plus légère. Ils relâchèrent tous la pression et Hane pu faire la connaissance de tous les protégés de sa meilleure amie. Elle sympathisa avec Misaki dont elle possédait le deck originel mais aussi avec Kamui et Aichi. Elle aborda Kai avec plus de prudence mais celui-ci ne sembla pas gêné par sa présence. Tous eurent un sourire en voyant le maître des Kagero accepter une nouvelle présence.

La maitresse des magiciens vient chercher sa plume et elles entamèrent une conversation sur leurs compagnons combattants. La plupart d'entre eux étant rentrés au Japon, les retrouver allait être plus facile grâce aux réseaux de l'époux de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Hane eut un sourire en pensant à tout ce qu'Atem avait dû endurer pour conquérir la splendide jeune femme qu'elle avait face à elle. Depuis longtemps, elle connaissait Tsuki et savait qu'elle lui en avait fait baver alors qu'il n'était que son manager. Distante, éprise de liberté et contre les règles. Sauvage et même brutale, Tsuki n'était pas le genre de femme à laquelle on cherchait des noises. Aussi belle qu'intelligente mais aussi fragile et d'une grande sensibilité pouvant se révéler déroutante. Une combattante hors pair et une femme intrigante… Mélange explosif qui avait réussi à piéger le fils du créateur de Vanguard… Tsuki ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde !

Hane eut un sourire attendrit lorsqu'Aichi vient se loger derrière sa cousine en entourant ses épaules de ses bras fins et nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou à la jointure de son épaule. Le lycéen inspira le parfum frais de la combattante qui se laissa faire en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cousin qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre perturbation. Tsuki craignait tout de même que le calme relatif dont ils bénéficiaient n'allait pas tarder à disparaitre.

* * *

- Alors comme ça, Folken est réapparu ?

- Apparemment, d'après ce qu'Hane vient de me dire il a été voir Tsuki, en personne.

- Ce salopard est le pire de tous, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait volé le Deck interdit.

- Il l'a fait…

- Hé merde ! On est mal, Tsuki ne pourra pas défendre la seconde génération toute seule !

- Non mais nous allons rentrer au bercail pour lui prêter main forte.

- Bah alors Kaito, t'es pas content de rentrer auprès de ta « _princesse_ » ?

Le dit Kaito fusilla son interlocuteur de son regard bleu et ne releva pas la pique. Il savait très ce qu'il en était. Tsuki n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un ami, un équipier ou un rival, rien d'autre. Et c'était très bien ainsi ! Il se détourna et quitta la salle les pans de son long manteau carmin tournoyants derrière lui. Les restants eurent tous des sourires entendus ou un soupir blasé face au comportement du détenteur du deck originel des Kagero. Toujours le même, il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient retirés. Ils se dispersèrent finalement afin de préparer leur retour au bercail.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà ! Les membres de la première génération se jettent dans la bataille, ça va barder ! Rendez-vous au ride 5 !


	6. Chapter 6

_Ride 5 : Hécatombes_

_- Chez Tsuki et Atem...-_

Atem était assit sur le canapé devant la télé allumée mais il ne prêtait nullement attention à ce que celle-ci montrait. Folken était de retour et c'était bien lui qui avait volé le Deck interdit… Lorsque Tsuki lui avait raconté les évènements de l'après-midi, il n'en était pas revenu et était en colère contre lui-même. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Ce salop s'était approché de sa tendre épouse et de son petit frère ! Il allait le payer cher !

« _Nous vous informons, chers téléspectateurs, que depuis quelques heures de nombreux jeunes sont tombés mystérieusement dans le coma durant un laps de temps très cours. Selon les médecins, les mêmes symptômes seraient présents chez tous ces jeunes…_ »

- Tsuki ! Viens vite !

- Quoi, chéri ? demanda la jeune femme en quittant la cuisine.

- Regarde !

Tsuki vient s'asseoir auprès de son époux et sentit son cœur se glacé à l'écoute des dires de la présentatrice.

« _D'après nos informations, il semblerait que tous soient des adeptes du nouveau jeu de combat de carte en vogue, Card Fight Vanguard…_ »

- Tu penses que c'est…

- Oui, Atem.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et quitta la pièce. Elle en tremblait de rage. Folken avait osé ! Il s'en prenait à d'autres combattants histoire de la faire plier. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour lui faire du mal et l'acculer. Elle le savait et pourtant… son poing frappa le mur près d'elle et le bruit alerta Atem qui se rua près de sa femme. Ses épaules tressautaient et des gouttes d'eau s'échouaient sur le parquet. Des sanglots silencieux parcouraient son visage crispé par la peine et la colère. Bien qu'il ne le voyait pas, Atem imaginait très bien ce visage ravagé. Il se rapprocha et entoura sa bien-aimée de ses bras puissants, la ramenant ainsi contre lui dans une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante. Tsuki se laissa faire et se blottie contre son amoureux en quête de chaleur. Le couple resta longtemps enlacé jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'entrée retentisse. Atem se détacha de son épouse et alla ouvrir.

- Nii-san, je suis venu dès que j'ai vu les infos !

Atem eut un moment de bug en voyant la mine inquiète d'Aichi –car c'était bien lui qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte- qui tentait de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il regardait la télé avec Emi, ils avaient vus les informations rapportées par la présentatrice. Se doutant que sa cousine ne devait pas aller bien, il quitta rapidement la maison.

Atem le fit entrer et le lycéen alla immédiatement auprès de sa cousine qu'il serra dans ses bras. Tsuki fut surprise mais ne dis rien et rendit son étreinte au plus petit qui blottit son visage sous sa poitrine. Atem vient les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras avec un petit sourire. Avec Aichi auprès d'elle, son épouse allait aller un peu mieux. Le garçon avait un effet positif sur elle depuis sa naissance.

_- Chez Hane...-_

La jeune femme était inquiète. Si Tsuki avait vu ces informations, elle ne devait pas avoir la forme… La maitresse des Oracle Think Tank originels sortit de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

- Hane, c'est Yoite. Tu as vu les infos ?

- Oui, Tsuki ne doit pas être bien, si elle les a vues, ce qui est tout à fait possible.

- Ouais mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, Atem est prêt d'elle.

- Je sais mais…

Hane laissa sa phrase en suspend et tourna la tête vers le buffet de sa chambre. De nombreux cadres photos y trônaient. Des clichés des merveilleux moments que la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avait partagée avec Tsuki et les autres membres de la première génération. On y voyait sur une, Tsuki qui sursautait alors qu'Atem venait de la saisir par la taille en souriant légèrement. Une seconde où Kaito et Tsuki se tenaient raides comme des piquets en se fusillant des yeux alors qu'Hane- légèrement derrière Tsuki se foutait royalement de leurs gueules. Tsuki, sur une autre, seule dans une longue robe d'été aux couleurs du soleil couchant, le regard doux et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Hane couchée sur un banc, la tête sur les genoux de Tsuki, Atem encadré des deux jeunes filles lors d'une sortie au parc d'attraction… Tous ces petits bonheurs qu'ils avaient vécus lorsqu'ils étaient encore les combattants dans la place. La jeune femme sourit doucement alors qu'elle reprit sa conversation avec Yoite.

_- Plus tard dans la soirée, chez Atem et Tsuki...-_

Aichi n'ayant pas cours le lendemain, le couple le laissa rester. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas sa cousine de toute la soirée, la sentant totalement abattue. La jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le journal, se reposant sur son cousin et son mari. Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, un orage éclata. Atem dormait paisiblement en enlaçant sa femme qui, elle ne dormait pas. Les cauchemars revenaient toujours les soirs d'orages et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception.

Elle laissait son regard perdu dans le vide de la chambre plongée dans le noir. Son esprit était brumeux mais si bouillonnant d'inquiétude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se reposer même un peu. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur un Aichi tout tremblant dans son pyjama bleu quelque peu ample sur son corps fin. Elle eut un petit sourire, son cousin avait toujours eu peur des orages. Elle se décala un peu lui laissant assez de place pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans le lit et ouvrit ses bras vert lui. Le lycéen comprit ce qu'elle attendait et heureux de trouver du réconfort auprès de son ainée, il se glissa sous la couverture et se blottit contre le corps chaud de la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux à la caresse qu'elle entama dans sa chevelure. La respiration profonde et régulière du lycéen lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormit. Elle le regarda en passant le bout de ses doigts sur son visage fin avant de s'endormir enfin pour de bon.

_-Le lendemain matin...-_

Atem était levé depuis un bon moment, habillé pour aller travailler, il se rendit dans la chambre conjugale et sourit en voyant le tableau tout mignon que les dormeurs lui montraient inconsciemment. Aichi était blottit contre sa cousine, son visage caché dans le cou de celle-ci. Tsuki enserrait la taille de son jeune frère de cœur de l'un de ses bras tandis que son autre main était plongée dans la chevelure bleue du plus jeune. Un doux sourire inconscient flottait sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux. Atem sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse pour les deux endormis qui s'étaient fait une place essentielle et vitale dans sa vie. Tsuki, sa superbe femme dont il était chaque jour de plus en plus amoureux et Aichi, le cousin de celle-ci aussi aimant et mignon qu'un petit frère… Durant quelque seconde, le jeune homme aux prunelles améthyste repensa à son jumeau et à leur cadet… Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, il s'approcha du lit et embrassa sur le front les deux occupants puis se rendit à l'entreprise Akatsuki.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Tsuki émergea lentement du pays des songes. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle se rappela la veille. Se dégageant doucement de la prise du plus jeune, elle quitta le lit et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner… qui était déjà prêt. Elle se retient d'éclater de rire. Evidemment, Atem n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était toujours comme ça, dès qu'elle était en congé et qu'il devait aller travailler, il préparait le petit-déjeuner histoire de se faire pardonné. Avec un sourire amusé, elle prit place à table et mangea. Aichi vient la rejoindre dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent encore un peu endormi. Il embrassa sa cousine sur la joue et se mit à table. Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis le plus jeune demanda à celle qui lui faisait face comme elle allait. Tsuki lui sourit et répondit qu'elle se sentait mieux grâce à sa présence et à celle d'Atem. Tout content, le plus jeune vient l'enlacer et ils profitèrent de cette étreinte fraternelle durant quelques minutes avant d'aller s'habiller.

Alors qu'elle prenait une bonne douche relaxante, le portable de Tsuki vibra. Elle sortie sa tête de la cabine et tendit la main vers le mobile.

« _On rapplique dans une heure. _»

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas rire mais un sourire resta collé à ses lèvres. C'était tout à fait le style de Kaito, ce genre de message. D'ailleurs, son numéro était affiché sur l'écran. Durant un instant, elle tentait d'imaginer ce que serait la rencontre de Kai et de son prédécesseur… Ambiance chaude assurée ! Remarque, cela allait sans doute être intéressant. Elle reposa son portable et termina sa toilette avant de quitter la cabine de douche pour ensuite se sécher. Elle quitta la salle d'eau enroulée dans une serviette éponge et retourna dans la chambre se vêtir alors qu'Aichi prenait possession de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle ressortie de la chambre vêtue d'une chemise aux manches bouffantes d'un bleu profond et d'un pantalon de toile noire serré au niveau de ses hanches étroites. La jeune femme tentait-avec un peu de mal- de mettre de l'ordre dans sa longue chevelure de jais. Elle venait de terminer sa tresse lorsque son cadet quitta la salle d'eau vêtu des vêtements qu'elle gardait pour lui toujours au cas où. Un jean bleu tout simple et une jolie chemise blanche cousue de fils assortis au jean le mettait en valeur. Son cousin était vraiment trop mignon ! Pas étonnant qu'un certain brun ait craqué… Pensa-t-elle en ricanant intérieurement alors qu'Aichi venait s'assoir à son côté sur le canapé pour se coller contre elle. Elle sourit lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa la sienne la toucher sans qu'elle n'interrompe réellement sa lecture.

Le plus jeune se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un groupe de personne pénétra dans la pièce après que sa cousine ne soit allée leur ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci se rassit près de lui et l'attira d'office contre elle. Hane qui était la seule fille présente dans le groupe eut un sourire attendrit devant la démonstration flagrante d'affection fraternelle que la jeune femme donnait au lycéen, qu'elle salua gentiment avec un sourire comme à son habitude. Elle était la seule que le garçon reconnaissait dans tous ceux qui les regardaient depuis leur arrivée alors il la salua en retour avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'il réservait à ses compagnons les plus proches.

- Tu vas mieux, Tsuki ?

L'appelée planta son regard bleu dans un regard brun brûlant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Le jeune homme qui venait de poser cette question était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins deux à trois têtes de plus et une chevelure longue rousse méchée de rouge tombaient sur de larges épaules. Un visage sublime et viril pouvant charmé n'importe quelle femme –sauf Tsuki- en plus d'une aura brûlante et imposante rajoutait une touche d'importance à cet homme qui regardait avec un éclat de tendresse la jeune femme. Aichi se surprit à le comparer à Kai. La même assurance, les mêmes tiques et mimiques, une aura semblable…

- Merci, je vais mieux Kaito mais c'était gentil de ta part de t'en faire pour moi.

Le dit Kaito eut un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres avant de s'approcher de Tsuki et de lui caresser la joue avec délicatesse. Il avait été tellement inquiet pour celle qu'il considérait à la fois comme une sœur et comme une mère. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus jeune que lui de deux ans.

- Qui est ce délicieux jeune homme que tu colles contre toi ? Demanda le fameux Yoite sur un ton taquin qui fit rougir le lycéen.

Le jeune homme était aussi grand que Kaito et avait le même âge que celui-ci. Une aura sombre et froide sans être agressive l'entourait mais Aichi n'en fut pas effrayé. Les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés coupé suivant la courbe du cou et de la nuque faisant ressortir un visage fin aux traits acérés en plus de deux prunelles oscillant entre une couleur argenté ou de cendres. Contrairement à Kaito qui était plutôt vêtu dans un style sombre et légèrement gothique, le jeune homme avait opté pour la simplicité d'un jean et d'un pull en coton à manches longues d'un ton nuit.

- Je vous présente Sendo Aichi, mon cousin. Il est aussi le leader de Q4 et le maitre des Royal Paladins.

- Enchanté… Rajouta le lycéen d'une voix timide qui attendrit tous les membres de la première génération.

- Il te ressemble énormément… Majesté. Indiqua une voix grave et suave qui fit se retourner tout le monde sauf Tsuki qui eut un sourire en coin, aucun ne comprit la signification de ce titre hormis la concernée.

Ainsi il était venu. Le prédécesseur de Ren était adossé au mur derrière les joyeux lurons et regardait les deux Sendo avec insistance. Aichi se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement les yeux du jeune homme âgé d'un an de moins que les deux autres garçons qui avaient prit la parole avant lui. Tsuki ne put retenir un sourire amusé à l'action de son cadet. Genkishi était assez impressionnant dans son genre bien qu'il ne soit pas méchant, il intimidait ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Seule, Tsuki avait ses bonnes grâces. Il n'obéissait qu'à elle et ne faisait confiance qu'à elle encore une fois. Les autres membres de la première génération n'osaient pas trop l'approcher, son aura ténébreuse les glaçaient et les mettaient plutôt mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ses yeux améthystes étaient si acérés qu'ils transperçaient l'âme de ceux qui les croisaient et sa longue chevelure noire attachée en une longue tresse à cinq branches faisait ressortir ses traits typiquement asiatiques tout comme son teint pâle comme la mort. Vêtu d'un haut à col roulé noir sans manches laissant voir ses bras musclés couverts de tatouages antiques, un jean troué au niveau de ses genoux tout aussi noir et le tout complété par une ceinture de cuir où un étui à deck était accroché. Il fixait le duo sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage mais la jeune femme savait très bien que ce combattant qui les protégeait de loin était bien plus doux qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Genkishi n'avait pas eu une vie facile avant de les rejoindre tout comme Kaito, les emmerdes le poursuivaient comme un chat course une souris.

Tsuki l'avait prit sous son aile après le maitre des Kagero et elle avait mit longtemps à apprivoiser cet homme ombrageux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et lui répondit doucement.

- Nous sommes cousins, Genkishi. Il est donc normal qu'Aichi me ressemble.

Il ne renchérit pas mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La reine ne dirait rien de plus tant qu'ils seraient entourés.

- Roh ! Arrête un peu de lui faire peur à ce petit !

Hane éclata de rire à la réplique du dernier garçon de l'équipe. Le maitre du clan Nova Grappler originel aussi nommé Fubuki, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aichi en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux qui détendit le garçon avant de fusiller le combattant aux Shadow Paladins de ses yeux verts forêt. Ses cheveux roux en bataille et son style assez décontracté contrastait énormément avec Genkishi mais celui-ci ne releva pas.

Tsuki parla quelques temps avec ces aniciens équipiers tandis que le plus jeune les regardait sans participer lorsque l'on ne lui posait pas directement une question. Puis, Hane n'habitant pas loin des Sendo proposa à Yoite, Fubuki, Genkishi et Kaito de venir loger chez elle. Les deux premiers acceptèrent avec joie tandis que les deux autres déclinèrent l'invitation, Tsuki les ayant d'office gardé près d'elle. La plume du groupe leur proposa une sortie tous ensemble et les garçons la suivirent. Aichi dormait sur l'épaule de sa cousine depuis un moment n'ayant pas énormément dormi durant la nuit à cause de l'orage et des cauchemars que Folken provoquaient sans doute.

- Il est épuisé, Folken ne l'a pas épargné.

- Je vois…

Genkishi s'approcha des Sendo et regarda le plus jeune avec insistance. Une aura mêlée d'or et d'argent l'entourait. Douce et rassurante, son aura troubla le jeune homme ténébreux autant que celle de sa reine l'avait troublé à leur rencontre. Ils étaient bien de la même famille. Tsuki avait allongé Aichi sur le canapé posant sa tête sur ses genoux et caressant ses cheveux bleus avec une grande tendresse.

- Il est destiné à devenir un roi, n'est-ce pas, ma reine ?

Tsuki eut un sourire en coin en hochant la tête sans quitter son jeune cousin des yeux. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le leader de Q4 devienne le souverain de son propre clan. Il ne maitrisait pas encore ses pouvoirs et n'était pas conscient de l'importance qu'il avait au sein de l'équilibre de Cray.

- Il a l'étoffe d'un chef, Genkishi…

Le maitre des Shadow Paladins originels s'agenouilla devant eux et effleura la tempe de l'endormi du bout de ses doigts promettant silencieusement de veiller sur lui alors que Tsuki sentit la douce pression de mains familières sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette bien connue qui lui souriait tendrement. Transparente mais bien présente aux côtés de sa combattante, le Magicien Noir du Chaos renouvela son serment et disparu sans la quitter réellement.

Le calme était revenu mais pour combien de temps ? Personne ne savait. Le destin de la Terre et de Cray n'allait pas tarder à se jouer.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Enfin, il est fini ! Il était temps, j'en pouvais plus ! Bref dans le ride 6, Folken va encore foutre la merde alors attention les yeux ! Reviews please !


End file.
